First Sight
by sambeltrashy
Summary: Jungkook bertemu dengan pandangan pertamanya di sebuah café saat ingin membahas tugas bersama sahabatnya, tetapi sahabatnya itu tidak datang. / BTS's fanfiction. JiKook/KookMin.


**Title: First Sight**

 **Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, mentioned!Taehyung.**

 **Rated: PG-15**

 **Warning: Out of chara, Boys Love, typo(s), AU!**

 **.**

 _ **Jungkook bertemu dengan pandangan pertamanya di sebuah café saat ingin membahas tugas karya ilmiah dengan sahabatnya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kalian pernah merasakan yang namanya pandangan pertama? _Well_ , seorang pemuda manis yang sedang duduk di café sendirian merasakan hal itu pada orang asing. Sebut saja Jeon Jungkook.

Tampan, seksi, dan— ah, rasanya sulit untuk mendeskripsikan sosok pemuda seperti orang asing yang tengah menyeruput _moccachino;_ dan menatap Jungkook, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Tatapan itu berlangsung selama dua puluh lima detik. Sungguh, sorot tajam itu membuat jantung Jungkook ingin melompat keluar.

Jungkook pun memalingkan wajah—menggigit bibirnya salah tingkah, memasukkan _red velvet extra cheese_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Belum beberapa lama, mereka kembali bertatapan lagi. Orang asing dengan jarak meja yang tidak begitu jauh dari Jungkook menatapnya seolah mengatakan _kau makan seperti anak kecil._ Menyadari tatapan itu Jungkook nyaris tersedak.

 _Astaga, memalukan_.

Jungkook membersihkan remah kue di sekitar mulutnya. Kemudian beralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja.

 **Kim Taehyung is called.**

Oh, ia baru ingat kalau tujuan datang kesini untuk mendiskusikan tugas karya ilmiah dengan sahabatnya Taehyung yang sampai sekarang belum datang.

Ia pun menekan _dial_ , mengangkat telepon tersebut.

 _"Kookiehhh, maaf aku baru mengabarimu, hari ini aku tidak jadi datang karena Hoseok hyung tiba-tiba menerjang– ahhh, hyung!"_

Mendengar desahan dan kalimat kotor di seberang sana membuat Jungkook membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Taehyung sialan, bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu di saat tugas-tugas mereka masih banyak yang belum di kerjakan.

"Demi Tuhan, Tae. Bisakah kau tidak menelponku di saat kalian sedang melakukan aktivitas? Pikiranku yang masih suci ini ternodai karenamu."

 _"Ssshhh... Baiklah, aku benar-benar minta maaf... Kita akan bicara tugas kita lagi nanti..."_

Taehyung memutuskan telepon sepihak. Sementara Jungkook berdecak sebelum matanya mencari-cari orang asing yang sudah tidak ada di tempat duduknya. _Kemana perginya dia?_

Tubuh Jungkook melemas. Pandangan pertamanya sudah pergi. Baiklah, lupakan itu sekarang. _Mood_ -nya berubah menjadi buruk untuk saat ini. Sebelum akan beranjak, Jungkook menghabiskan sisa makanan dan minumannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kasir.

"Oh, apa anda yang duduk di dekat jendela itu?" Tanya si penjaga kasir memastikan, yang di tanya mengangguk.

"Makanan dan minuman anda sudah di bayar oleh seseorang yang tidak ingin memberi tahu namanya," Penjaga kasir itu memberikan sebuah kertas pada Jungkook, "Dan, ia meminta untuk memberikan ini pada anda."

Jungkook mengerutkan kening sebelum mengambil kertas itu. Ia rasa orang asing itu yang telah membayar makanannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kalimat Jungkook mengakhiri pembicaraan pada si penjaga kasir, ia pun keluar dari café.

Rasa penasaran menghantui pikiran Jungkook. Ia penasaran dengan kertas di genggamannya. Jungkook membuka kertasnya perlahan; terdapat tulisan di selembar kertas tersebut.

 _ **Hei, Jungkook. Kau pasti heran bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui namamu, bukan? Apa kau mengenaliku? Hm, kurasa tidak. Aku Park Jimin, senior yang sering menguntitmu diam-diam.**_

Park Jimin? Siapa dia? Mengapa ia tidak mengenalnya? Huh, salahkan dirinya yang tidak begitu banyak mengenal orang-orang di kampusnya.

 _ **Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Bisakah kita menjadi teman dekat? Aku ingin menjadi teman dekatmu, atau, menjadi kekasihmu jika boleh. Lol.**_

Pipi Jungkook tiba-tiba memanas membaca kalimat terakhir. Apa? Menjadi kekasih Jungkook secepat itu? Jimin membuat Jungkook salah tingkah sekarang.

 _ **Dan, terakhir, aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan denganku. Apa kau ada acara? Jika tidak, kau bisa melihat apa yang ada di depanmu.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Jimin.**_

Selesai membaca kertas itu Jungkook mendongak kepala, mendapat orang asing—tidak, maksudnya Park Jimin di hadapan dirinya tengah mengulas senyum.

" _Would you dating with me,_ Jungkook?"

END.

.

 **What a cheesy fanfic, lmao. Kali ini castnya jikook yg juga otp fav aku. What do you think? Awalnya aku iseng sih buat beginian pas lagi pelajaran kosong, imagine gajelas sambil dengerin lagu you and me by kisum ft. jooyoung. Dan, akhirnya terwujudlah ff ini(?) :3**

 **Oh iya, kalian udah liat teaser bts? teasernya bentar, tp bikin speechless masa. apalagi pas liat jungkook yg nonjok suga, kesannya mereka kayak lagi ngerebutin jimin gitu xD and, believe it or nah, that makes me lil' bit remember ma life in fuckin' rpw :^ /what.**

 **Ok, i'll stop fangirling after this, hehe. Well, if you have a fanacc, you can follow jikooktrash on twt. Hehehe.**

 **Last, can you gimme a some review, readers-nim? Thankyou!**


End file.
